rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Secret Passage
Use the ballista in the Labyrinth to destroy the wall and find the real exit. Report your findings to Nadia. Objective * Clear the Labyrinth using the exit (Fluffy) Notes * Labyrinth Escape Route is obtained with Nadia when the quest starts and help you to find the route for Labyrinth exit. Dialogs : Nadia: Did you find a way to break the magic barrier in the labyrinth? : Frantz: All we can do right now is weaken the effects. But we should still try to do what we can. : Angela: Is that why you called for us? : Nadia: I don't feel good about this. Why is Vlad so quiet and in hiding like this? And what's the story behind this castle? : Angela: Why are you asking us? Why don't you find out and tell me? : Nadia: I've also been hearing about someone moving through the castle named, Mr. Heo. I don't like the sound of his name. He might be one of Vlad's new minions. : Frantz: I'm still not convinced Vlad is even here. This could all just be some grand distraction. : Angela: And, I'm not convinced that meat Gustav is selling is really beef. I found a tail in my sandwich! : Frantz: If Vlad isn't here, I have no reason to stay in this town. : Nadia: Frantz! : Frantz: But I'll stay here until we find Gerald. I hope we can at least find some traces of Vlad before that. : Nadia: I'm certain this is all Vlad's handiwork. I wouldn't just say that to get you to help me. Well, I would. But I'm not doing that this time! : Angela: And don't even get me started on Patricia! She made an apple tart that was neither apple, nor tart! : Nadia: Argh! Why is she talking so much? Just be quiet and listen if you don't have anything to say! : Angela: It's because I'm bored! You should listen to me too! : Nadia: What? Why you little! Okay, I've got an apple tart for you right here. Just put your hand in my drawer... : Frantz: I'll go search the Labyrinth again. Angela, if you're bored, stay here and keep talking to Nadia. ; Accept : Angela: Wait! Wait for me! Why do you keep trying to leave me behind? Sorry, Nadia. Keep that apple tart warm for me! ; Decline : Angela: Quiet! Don't interrupt this important conversation. So, where were we? That's right, the origin of Gustav's beef... ; Completion : Nadia: You two look like something the cat dragged in. And who's the blonde? Don't tell me another hobo wandered into town. How do they keep getting past the guards? : Angela: Well you see, there was this huge monster named Fluffy, and I totally whooped its butt! ...This guy might've helped a little. : Nadia: Huge monster? Did you find Vlad? : Frantz: No, and no sign of Gerald's men either... His name is Tude, and he helped us out of a tight spot in the castle. : Nadia: Really? Thanks for taking care of these fools. : Frantz: Nadia, the helmet is... : Nadia: It belonged to Mrs. Winger's son. His dog tag was one of the ones you brought back. I thought she's want to keep this... : Angela: What? : Nadia: I was about to deliver the dog tag and this helmet to Mrs. Winger. : Angela: Mrs. Winger wanted to see her son so badly. : Frantz: We'll take them to her. After all, we're the ones who found the dog tags.